


Paint It Black

by lumaste



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Humor, Community: footballkink2, Confusion, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Neighbors, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumaste/pseuds/lumaste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A world where people get their soulmates' names on their wrists. Does it make everything easier or harder?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint It Black

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prompt_fills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/gifts).



> Written as a veeery late Christmas gift fic for [prompt_fills](http://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/pseuds/prompt_fills). I hope this is worth the wait.
> 
> Many thanks to [RuinNine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RuinNine/pseuds/RuinNine) for beta-reading and being an amazing human being. The title is hers too (and [Rolling Stones'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u6d8eKvegLI)).
> 
> Based on at least two prompts at [footballkink2](http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/).

If Mesut could dance, he would be doing just that right now. But as he can't, he's just jumping up and down and yelling at the top of his lungs. That is, until he twists his ankle and has to limp to the couch. He slumps down on it with a stupid grin on his face despite the pain. He looks at his wrist again and sighs happily. Finally. 

He jolts up again, unable to stay still, and decides to bake something to waste the sudden burst of energy that has overwhelmed him. He'll make a nutmeg brownie and take it to Fernando to celebrate together. Hopefully Grumpy Neighbour isn't allergic to nutmeg. 

Mesut looks at his wrist again and traces his fingers over the four cursive letters, written as if in black ink. _Sami._ He carefully pulls his sleeve over the writing and goes to his computer. He quickly turns it on and opens the page he's got bookmarked since his teenage days. Finally he can use it properly too, instead of just wandering around and searching his name. With shaking fingers, he registers and starts looking for his Sami. He finds a dozen, but none of them is looking for Mesut. He sighs and refreshes his page again. Still nothing. Well, it's been only five minutes. He will surely find Sami soon. Mesut leaves a few messages on the boards of Samis, who haven't clarified who exactly they are looking for, and gets up to go to the kitchen. As soon as he’s put the brownie is in the oven, he checks his page again. Nothing. Mesut sighs and already wants to close the page, when a thought lights up in his head. He grins and registers Fernando too. Mesut has been trying to convince him to register at soulmateonline.com for ages, but he's stubborn as a mule. 

The timer beeps and Mesut runs to take out the brownie. Fernando is probably back from work by now. He knocks at the door in front of him and after a few seconds his neighbour opens it, loosening his tie. 

"Hi, Mes," he says, "Come in, I'm just back from work." 

"Important day?" Mesut asks, "You're all dressed up." 

"The Big Boss came to visit," Fernando says, "Why the hell I need to get dressed up for it, I don't know. It was tiring, actually." 

"Oh, maybe just accidentally his name was..." 

"No," Fernando interrupts, "It wasn't." 

"Okay," Mesut sighs, "I brought you a brownie. Baked it myself." 

"Wow, thanks," Fernando says, throwing his tie on a chair and looking at Mesut, "What happened? You're beaming." 

Mesut grins and pulls up his sleeve. "Look." 

"Sami," Fernando reads, "Well, congrats. You've been waiting for this." 

"I've already registered at soulmateonline.com," Mesut says excitedly, "Soon I'm going to find him and we can finally be together." 

"I hope so," Fernando smiles. 

"If you want," Mesut starts carefully, "I can register you too. You'll find your soulmate in no time." 

"Mesut, please, I don’t want to discourage you or something, but you know I don't believe in it." 

"But so many people have found their soulmates through soulmateonline," Mesut objects. 

"I don't mean that page, Mes," Fernando says, "I don't believe in this whole soulmate thing." 

"But you have to," Mesut cries, "Why else would we have been told who our soulmate is if we're not meant to be together? Imagine a world where your soulmate's name isn't known. You could, I don't know, start dating someone else, marry them, have kids..." 

"I _am_ dating someone else, Mes, I don't know why you keep ignoring that fact." 

"Because you don't have 'Olalla' written on your wrist," Mesut says calmly, "And she doesn't have 'Fernando' written on it." 

"She doesn't have anything written yet," Fernando says, "And she doesn't believe in it either." 

Mesut sighs. "I know I can't change your mind, of course, but I think you're making a mistake." 

"I'm not making a mistake, Mes. I can't afford... I-I can't wait for my whole life until my soulmate appears. How can I find him by only his name? If the purpose of this thing is to find your soulmate, then why don't we get more information? Think about it." Fernando puts some brownie into his mouth. "Mmm, this thing is delicious." 

Mesut rolls his eyes. "What else did you want? Address and phone number on your arm?" 

"Yeah, that wouldn't be bad," Fernando says, stuffing himself with more brownie. 

"The name is enough," Mesut says convinced, "Nando, to be honest I think you're just lazy. If I had known my soulmate's name as long as you do, Sami and I would be already celebrating some anniversary of our marriage." 

"You talk about him as if you already know him," Fernando smirks. 

"Our souls know each other," Mesut says, "Have known each other since the beginning of the universe." 

Fernando snorts. "Sure." 

"You can laugh as much as you want, I'll talk to you when you find your soulmate." 

"Mhm," Fernando says absentmindedly, then looks at his watch, "Damn, I have a date with Olalla. I have to go or I'll be late." 

Mesut sighs. "Fine, go." 

"Thanks for the brownie, Mes," Fernando says, quickly pulling on a sweatshirt, "I hope you'll find your Sammy." 

"It's Sami," Mesut corrects, pursing his lips. 

"Yeah, sorry. I have to run. See you later." 

Mesut waves and watches Fernando disappear, shaking his head affectionately.

***

Fernando enters the café just in time, but Olalla hasn't arrived yet. He slumps down on a chair, trying to catch his breath. In a few minutes a young waiter approaches.

"Would you like to order something?" he asks smiling. 

"An espresso, please," Fernando says. 

"Nothing else?" 

"Not yet. I'm waiting for my girlfriend." 

He doesn't know why he's telling this. He's not a talkative person, but after the conversation with Mesut he feels the need to confirm that he's got a girlfriend. 

"Okay," the waiter says and turns to go. That's when Fernando sees his nametag. 

"Sergio?" he squeals. 

The waiter turns to him again. "Yes?" 

"Your-your name... It's S-Sergio?" Fernando asks dumbly, fiddling with his sleeve. 

"Yeah," the guy says. His look rests on Fernando's wrist and he shakes his head apologetically. "I've already found my soulmate," he smiles and pulls up his sleeve, showing his wrist to Fernando. 

It has the name 'Lionel' written on it. Fernando feels like an idiot. "Sorry," he mutters. 

"It's fine," Sergio smiles, "I'm sure you'll find him too. I was just lucky. Leo and I have known each other since I was sixteen. We came to London together from Argentina." 

Fernando nods. The waiter smiles again and leaves. Fernando feels something unpleasant in the pit of his stomach, something that feels like envy, but he shuts it down quickly when he sees his girlfriend approaching.

***

Mesut does the dishes, cleans the apartment and reorganizes his CD collection, but it doesn't help him to take his mind off Sami and soulmateonline. He deliberately doesn't check his page. It makes no sense to check it every five minutes, does it? But it's already been forty two minutes since the last time, so he can do it again.

He runs to the computer and opens his page. His heart almost stops when he sees a message on his board, but when he reads it, he slams his fist on the keyboard. It's some idiot who asks if Mesut is sure his name isn't Masut, because he's looking for a guy with that name. Mesut writes that he knows how to spell his name correctly and signs out frustrated. 

After trying and failing to sleep for a few hours, he gets up and checks his page again. No new messages for him, but when he signs in with Fernando's name, he finds whole three Sergios looking for him.

***

Mesut wakes up in the middle of the night, sweating and shivering at the same time. He quickly looks at his wrist. Sami's name is still there, and he lets out a relieved breath. Too anxious to sleep, he goes to get a glass of water and then decides to check his page again. Who knows, maybe Sami is still awake in some distant part of the world and has just found Mesut on soulmateonline? But there is still nothing but a private message from an idiot who promises to be better than Sami. How can anyone be better than Sami? He decides to go back to sleep or he'll be late for his morning class again. As soon as he turns off the computer, he hears a loud bang from the corridor. He runs to the door to see if he's closed it. It is closed, but the strange noises from the corridor continue and he looks out of the peephole.

It's Fernando, sitting on the floor next to his door with a bottle in his hand. Mesut's brows rise to his hairline. He opens the door, and Fernando looks up at him grinning. 

“Oh, heeey, Mes,” he slurs. 

“You're drunk?” Mesut cries in disbelief. 

Fernando looks scandalized. "Nooo." 

"You're drunk," Mesut says, "What happened?" 

“Nothing in particular.” Fernando laughs too loudly not to wake up all the neighbours. “Olalla broke up with me.” 

“What?” Mesut shrieks. Neighbours have no chance to sleep now. “But why?” 

Fernando snorts derisively. “She found her soulmate.” 

“What?” Mesut shouts. Screw the neighbours. “But you said she didn't believe in it.” 

“You'll believe in it too, when you meet your soulmate, Fernando,” Fernando says in a high-pitched voice. 

“Oh, I'm really sorry, Fer.” 

“It's the guy who sits next to her during her Japanese classes. Their marks appeared at the same time. How. Fucking. Sweet.” 

Mesut sighs. "C'mon, let's get you inside," he says, "Or the neighbours will kick us out." 

"I want to sit here," Fernando protests, "I'm comfortable." 

Mesut rolls his eyes and tries to pull Fernando up. It's even more difficult than it seems, seeing that the Spaniard doesn't want to collaborate. Huffing and puffing, Mesut somehow drags Fernando into his own flat and helps him lie down on his couch. Fernando mutters something about the importance of fighting against destiny, turns to his side and falls asleep. Mesut covers him with a blanket and goes to his bedroom, determined to find Fernando's soulmate as soon as possible.

***

Someone clears his throat loudly behind Sergio, startling him, but looking back he lets out a relieved sigh.

"You scared the shit out of me," he mutters, "I thought it was Mou." 

"It could have been him," Iker grins, "Using worktime for personal purposes again, Ramos? One of these days I'm going to kick you out of this company." 

"Haha, very funny," Sergio says, "It doesn't even come close to the best Mou imitation, which is one of the many talents of your humble servant." 

He does a mock bow in front of Iker. 

"Yeah, yours was really good," the older man says, "Pity Mou didn't appreciate it when he caught you." 

Sergio glares at him. "Yeah, whatever, I'm not going to see his face for some time in London. And just so you know I wasn't using worktime for personal purposes. I was doing research." 

"Yes, dating pages are very relevant to marketing," Iker says. 

"As a matter of fact they are," Sergio says, "But it's not what I wanted to tell you. I've got a serious problem. I've been looking for Fernandos in the London area and turns out there aren't as many of them as there are here. Can you believe it?" 

"Yes, Sergio, actually I can believe that there are more Fernandos in Spain than in England," Iker says, then his look turns serious. "Sergio, promise me that you won't go to blind dates with the first Fernando you meet," he says, "I'm not going to be there to save you from date rapes again." 

Sergio rolls his eyes. "It was just that one time, Iker. And he didn't even touch me." 

"Yes, he did." 

"Okay," Sergio sighs, "I'll be careful, I promise." 

"Good," Iker says, "Go on with your research then."

***

The guy sitting next to Sami apparently can't keep still, turning back to look at someone, then glancing at Sami, then tapping his fingers on his knee. Sami's huffs and annoyed glares don't have any effect on him. Finally, Sami puts on the headphones and closes his eyes, determined not to open them during the whole flight, but he can still feel the guy fidgeting in his seat. He takes a deep breath and tries to relax. Everything is getting on his nerves and he knows that's because of the sitcom audition he's going to have in London. As soon as he starts thinking about it, his body starts itching. He scratches his wrist and even over the loud music in his headphones can hear his neighbour shrieking, "Oh my god, it's your mark."

Sami's eyes snap open and he looks at his wrist. There are really a few black lines that are slowly forming letters. He's never been one of those extreme fatalists, but now he feels his heart beating wildly in his chest. The guy next to him, meanwhile, is still talking. 

"Wow, I've never seen the process," he gushes, "Mine appeared when I was sleeping. It's amazing, it's like watching a baby being born." 

Sami's cheeks are burning, because the whole plane is staring at them now. 

"Could you please be more quiet?" he hisses, but his neighbour doesn't even pay attention to him. 

"Look, this is an S," he cries, shaking Sami's arm, "The last one is T. I can't wait to see the whole name. What do you think it could be?" 

"This isn't Hangman for you," Sami says, pulling his arm away. 

"Sorry," the guy says, "I'm just really excited. Oh my god, look, here is the whole name." 

Sami slowly looks down. Five black, solid letters are imprinted on his wrist. He feels like this is a life-changing moment, but doesn't have time to appreciate it truly. 

"Mesut?" his neighbour says, "What a weird name. Is it a male or a female name?" 

"Male, I assume," Sami says coldly. 

"Cool. I can recommend you a few good dating pages or, if you don't trust in technology, I know a fortune teller's address. She never makes mistakes. But she lives in Seville. When I went to her..." 

"Wait, uh..." 

"Sergio." 

"Sergio, thanks, but I don't need your help. I'm going to London for a very important audition and I have to focus on it." 

Sergio shrugs disappointed. "Whatever you want, man. If you set your priorities that way, then so be it. Just don't come crying to me later." 

Sami snorts. "I won't." 

"We'll see," Sergio says with a mysterious smile and puts on his own headphones. 

Sami rolls his eyes and starts mentally preparing for the audition, subconsciously caressing the five letters on his wrist.

***

"Man, it was exhausting," Xavi says, sprawled on the armchair, "She never once stopped talking. Can you believe it?"

"Well, women like talking," Andrés says, placing a steaming cup of strong coffee in front of Xavi. 

"God, I needed this, you read my mind, Andrécito," Xavi says, "I know that women tend to talk a lot, but I didn't get to say even a word. I had to listen to her complaints about her editor for whole two hours." 

"You can never know," Andrés says, "Anyone can be the Núria you're looking for." 

"Do you know how many Núrias are there?" Xavi says, rolling his eyes, "It's the seventh most common female name in Catalonia. And Xavier isn't rare either. Better tell me how it went with Anna." 

"Well, Anna is the most common female name in the world," Andrés smiles, "So, no, it didn't go too well." 

Xavi sighs. "I guess it's time we stop meeting the girls our mums choose." 

"That time was about five years ago, Xavier," Andrés says. 

Xavi laughs. "Enough time to give up looking for your soulmate." 

"You know what I think about sometimes?" Andrés says, "What if we've met our soulmates, but didn't understand it's them?" 

Xavi thinks for a minute. "No, I don't think so," he says, "It has to be a life-changing moment, you know, it has to be..." 

"Like someone hits you on the head with a shovel." 

"Yes," Xavi nods, "Exactly." 

"But meanwhile we have to endure boring dates," Andrés sighs, "By the way, about enduring. How do you do it? Today, for example, how did you endure your date with Núria?" 

"Well, I kept thinking about other things," Xavi shrugs, "For example, I remembered how you wanted to boil eggs and almost burnt down the house. Oh god, I laughed loudly at that point and she glared at me. At that moment she was bitching about a colleague who always steals her article ideas." 

Andrés laughs. "Good trick. I can use that too." 

"It really helps," Xavi nods, "When she told me a really unfunny joke, I remembered how you had lost your way home and managed to laugh." 

"Hey, I had been living there for only two days," Andrés objects. 

"Your neighbours showed you your building, Andrécito," Xavi says. 

Andrés rolls his eyes. "Fine." 

"And the best of all," Xavi says, "I imagined your reaction when I would tell you that I've got two tickets for the match." 

"What?" Andrés cries, "For the Clásico? No, I can't believe it." 

"For me nothing is impossible, baby," Xavi grins. 

"But how did you... I thought there were no tickets left." 

"Cesc," Xavi says. 

"Really? So he _is_ friends with Piqué." 

"I didn't believe him, but seems like he wasn't lying." 

"How's he? Still no mark?" 

"No, nothing," Xavi says, "Poor Cesc is still suffering." 

"He's young. It might still appear." 

"Yeah, well, I hope so. Poor guy is scared to date anyone." 

"He can date Piqué," Andrés suggests, "So we can have free tickets all the time." 

"I'll tell him," Xavi promises and hands his cup to Andrés, "More coffee, please? Just don't burn yourself."

***

Andrés and Xavi are apparently enjoying the match, but Cesc is too distracted. More precisely he's too focused only on one thing, on one person - Gerard Piqué. He doesn't follow the ball, doesn't pay attention to the dribbles and shots, he only watches Gerard. Maybe it's his intense look that helps Gerard jump higher than all the rest and send the ball to the net.

Xavi and Andrés jump and yell at the top of their voices. Cesc thinks he was wrong giving up football, he could be on the pitch now, hugging Gerard instead of his stupid teammates. He could see him more often and wouldn't have to wait until Gerard found a free minute in his busy schedule to call him. Him, who's known Gerard since they were eleven, who's supposed to be Gerard's best friend, whose name is written on Gerard's wrist. 

Cesc is one of the few people who knows it. Gerard is carefully hiding his soulmate's name from public. Cesc wishes he wouldn't. He wishes the whole world and everyone who's throwing himself at Gerard would know that Gerard is his. He wishes Gerard would know it... 

Cesc involuntarily looks at his wrists. They are clean and white with no trace of black on them. Empty. Gerard has had his mark for years. And what's the use that there is written _Francesc,_ if Cesc can't brag of the same thing? How can he be sure that Gerard is really his soulmate? There are so many other Francescs in the world. They haven't even kissed, for god's sake. Gerard has never talked about it, except for cracking a few jokes when the sign appeared for the first time. 

Cesc scratches his wrist with his thumb and sighs, sliding lower in the seat. His look is focused on the pitch, on Gerard, and he jerks up, when Andrés puts his hand on his shoulder. 

"Are you okay?" he asks. 

Cesc nods, then shrugs. 

"You're worried about the mark," Andrés says. 

It's not a question and Cesc doesn't answer. 

"It will appear sooner or later," Andrés says. 

Cesc knows that he wants the best for him, but he's so tired of everyone placating him, telling him he shouldn't worry, that everything is going to be fine, that Andrés' simple words make his blood boil. 

"I tried everything," he cries, "I went to all the possible doctors, to all the shrinks. I even went to that fortune teller in Seville your colleague recommended. But it's no use. Maybe I'm one of those people who are born without a soulmate? Maybe I'm supposed to stay alone?" 

"Don't talk like that," Xavi snaps without tearing his gaze away from the pitch. 

Cesc rolls his eyes. "There _are_ people without soulmates, I can easily be one of them." 

"There has to be a solution," Andrés murmurs. 

"My last hope is that clinic in London," Cesc says, "I'm leaving next week. If they can't do anything, then no one can." 

"Xavi let you go on holidays?" Andrés says surprised. 

"Why do you think I got him the tickets?" Cesc grins. 

"Oh, so that's why," Andrés laughs, "Smart move. It's the only thing that gets to him, he's a real dictator." 

"Maybe, but I'm not deaf," Xavi grumbles. 

Andrés looks at him with a smile and moves closer to him, whispering something into his ear. Cesc suddenly feels like the odd man out. He slides lower in his chair and goes back to watching Gerard.

***

"What's your favourite colour?" Mesut asks, staring at the screen.

"Green," Fernando answers, then adds suspiciously, "Why?" 

"I, uh, I'm doing a quiz," Mesut lies smoothly. 

"What quiz?" 

"When your neighbour will move his ass off your couch," Mesut says. 

Fernando purses his lips. "You could have more sympathy," he mutters, "My girlfriend just broke up with me." 

"It was a week ago and you spent it lying on my couch and emptying my fridge," Mesut says, "You don't even go to work. How haven't they fired you yet?" 

"I've taken the week off," Fernando says, "For a family emergency." 

Mesut rolls his eyes and looks at the screen again. _"Wow, green is my favourite too. What would you say if we met this week?"_

Mesut snorts. This guy is pretty straightforward. _"So soon?"_

_"Yes, I've been looking for you for far too long."_

_"Fine. Let's meet next week. But I can't say now when exactly. I'll write to you later for the time and place."_

_"Okay. Can't wait to see you, Fernando."_

Mesut sighs and closes the laptop. Now he has to find a way to lure Fernando out of his place and make him go to a date with this Sergio. Mesut's been talking to him for about a week from Fernando's account and he seems like a genuinely nice guy. 

"Nando, so, I've been looking through..." 

"Mes, stop it," Fernando hisses. A wave of pain flashes in his eyes before his look hardens. "That shit ruined my life. Twice. I don't want to hear even a word about it." 

"If you only..." 

"Not. A. Word." 

Mesut huffs frustrated. For over a week he's been ignoring his love life for the sake of Fernando's and instead of being grateful, his neighbour just shuts him up every time he tries to talk about it. He even made Mesut cover up his wrist with Sami's name. Mesut sighs, logs out of Fernando's account and checks his page. _No new messages._ He didn't even hope for one. He keeps repeating in his head that sooner or later he is going to find Sami, but a small part of him is scared out of his mind that he's going to become a cranky, pessimistic person like Fernando, if he stays without his soulmate for as long as he has. He cranes his neck to see if Fernando's looking and when sees him sitting with his eyes closed, furtively lowers his sleeve and looks at the name written there, then pulls it up with an angry movement. Where the hell is Sami?

***

Sami can't believe he made it. He was so nervous during the audition, he was horrible, he sounded fake to his own ears and when he was already packing up, they called him and told him he'd been chosen for the role of Said in the upcoming sitcom "In Love With London". This could be his chance to enter the world of big cinema or at least to earn some good money.

The shooting started a few days ago and though his scenes aren't planned for today, he goes to the set anyway to get to know the people he'll be working with. He met the producers, the director and the writers, but he doesn't know the actors and the rest of the staff. 

He lets out a breath of relief, when finds out that almost all of them are rather nice. When the director announces it's time to start, Sami finds himself a corner and starts watching. Before this he's played only in a few ads and he looks around with wide eyes, trying to memorize what the director says and what he prefers. He doesn't even notice how the time for the break comes. 

"New?" one of the cameramen asks, suddenly appearing next to him. 

"Huh? Yeah, I arrived a week ago," Sami says before he understands that the man is looking at his wrist. He blushes, mad at himself for picking up the stupid habit of touching his mark all the time. "Uh, yeah, this is new." 

The man smiles. "When mine appeared, I couldn't get enough of it. Kept looking at it all the time. But it stopped, when I met her." 

Sami doesn't know what to say, so he just nods. 

"You'll meet her too, don't worry," the cameraman smiles. 

Sami doesn't bother to correct him about the use of the pronoun. "Yeah, thanks," he says sheepishly. 

"Well," the man says, looking towards the set where the actors are already gathering, "Gotta go and do some work now." 

Sami barely holds back a relieved sigh. He's always felt uncomfortable around the people who have found their soulmates and can't shut up about it. "Okay, hope to see you later," he smiles. 

"And I hope not," the man laughs, "I've just been covering up for the main camera guy for the week. He should be back on Monday." 

He waves at Sami and walks away. Sami keeps looking after him, then thrusts his hands in his pockets angrily, when he realizes that he's caressing the name on his wrist again.

***

Cursing whoever dared to wake him up at the ungodly hour of 11am on Sunday, Xavi opens the door to find a frightened Andrés behind it, holding his phone as if it's contagious.

"What..." he starts, but doesn't get to finish, because Andrés bursts in and thrusts the phone into his hand. 

"Anna texted me," he whispers, sounding desperate. 

Xavi looks at the screen. "Don't forget to brush your teeth before going to bed, Andrécito," he reads, "It's from your mum." 

Andrés snatches the phone back. "Not that one," he hisses, "Here. I had fun, Andrew, we should repeat it again. Smiley face." 

"Andrew," Xavi says, raising a brow. 

"Uh, yeah, she... It doesn't matter! What should I do?" 

"First of all, let's sit down," Xavi says, "I'll make us coffee." 

Andrés slumps down in a chair and waits until Xavi brings the coffee. "Thank you," he says, accepting the cup from his friend, "Now tell me what to do." 

"Text her back," Xavi shrugs, "Something along the lines 'yeah, sure' or 'what about next week?'" 

"But I don't want to meet her again," Andrés cries. 

"You don't?" Xavi asks more cheerfully than necessary. 

"No! I told you it was awful. I don't know how she had fun." 

"Maybe she confuses you with another Andrés?" 

"I wish," Andrés sighs. 

"Look, it's the first time an Anna texts you after the first date, right?" Xavi says, "Maybe it's a sign? What if she's your soulmate? You have to give her another chance." 

"I'm starting to think this soulmate thing is bullshit," Andrés says, "I don't want to text her back." 

"Then what do you want to do?" 

"I want to stay here with you and watch old Barça matches," Andrés says. 

Xavi doesn't say anything for a few long minutes, then takes Andrés' phone with a sigh and gives it to him. 

"Text her back, Andrécito," he says quietly. 

Andrés looks up at him and wordlessly obeys. 

***

  
Mesut is tapping his fingers on the table, cursing Fernando and his stubbornness. He categorically refused even to hear about a date and threatened to stop talking to Mesut if he kept insisting. And when Mesut suggested to go somewhere together to have a drink, he muttered that some people had to work and shut the door in Mesut's face. Mesut's door, by the way. And now Mesut is sitting here and waiting for Sergio. Hopefully he isn't a serial killer or something. Online he seemed pretty nice, not like those two creepy Sergios Mesut had to block from Fernando's page.

Mesut recognizes Sergio immediately from the pictures he sent. The guy seems so open-minded about everything. He sent pics, even though Mesut hadn't asked for them, and didn't even demand Fernando's pictures, which is good, because Fernando would freak out if he knew, and it would be more difficult for Mesut to impersonate Fernando today. Because that's exactly what he’s going to do and if he sees that the guy is good for Fernando, then he'll find a way to make them meet. 

Mesut stands up and waves at Sergio. The guy smiles brightly and approaches his table. 

"Fernando?" he asks. 

"Uh, yeah," Mesut says. 

Sergio stretches out his hand. His wrist isn't covered and Mesut can see the _Fernando_ engraved on it. 

"I'm Sergio," he says, "Though I guess you know that." 

"Y-yeah," Mesut stutters. 

"Happy to finally meet you," Sergio beams, "Shall we sit down?" 

Mesut nods, biting his lip and doesn't say anything while Sergio orders an espresso and jokes with the waiter, whose name is Sergio too. 

When the waiter leaves, he looks at Mesut curiously. "Can I... see your mark?" he whispers. 

Mesut involuntarily touches his wristband. "I, uhm, I usually don't show it at the first date, sorry." 

"Oh, so you're one of those," Sergio grins. 

"Yeah, apparently," Mesut smiles. 

"Your accent seems strange," Sergio says, "You said you're from Madrid, but you don't sound Spanish." 

"Um, I-I was born in Madrid, but then my family moved to Germany," Mesut says. God, he'll go straight to hell for all these lies. 

"And now you're in London," Sergio says. 

"Yeah." 

"You know, I went to a fortune teller once, there is a good one in Seville," Sergio says excited, "And she told me that I'll find my soulmate outside of Spain, so when you wrote to me, I thought maybe this is it. Maybe she was right, because she's really good in all that fortune-telling stuff, you know. All of my friends found their soulmates following her advice, so maybe I'll find him too, I thought. I have a good feeling about this, I feel like I'm going to find my soulmate here. Maybe it's you, who knows? It's possible, no?" 

Mesut wants to laugh, but he's scared Sergio will be offended. It's not that he finds what Sergio says funny, but the way he says it - the bubbling excitement and a shred of obsession Mesut can easily understand - make him so endearing, Mesut wants to hug him. 

"How long have you had the mark?" he asks. 

"Oh, for so long I don't even remember," Sergio says, "I was barely into my teens." 

"Just like Fernando," Mesut mutters. 

"What?" 

"I-I said just like, uh, my neighbour Mesut." 

"Mesut?" Sergio says, "What a weird name. I think I've heard it somewhere, though." 

"Not likely," Mesut sighs. 

"But it seems familiar," Sergio muses, then beams again, "Okay, so what do you think about sweets?" 

"I wouldn't mind," Mesut smiles. 

"Then what are we waiting for?" Sergio cries, "I love sweets." 

Mesut really laughs this time and Sergio looks up from the menu, winks and joins his laughter.

***

"Oh god," someone cries and Cesc jerks up startled.

He rubs his eyes and looks around confused for a few seconds before remembering where he is. 

"Cesc, shit, I'm so sorry," Fernando says, "I completely forgot you're coming today." 

Cesc gets to his feet and leans on the door of Fernando's apartment. "You said you'd be home by the time I get here." 

"Yeah, sorry, I stayed late at work. There was a newbie and we had to shoot every scene like ten times." 

"I called you like ten times," Cesc says angrily. 

"I didn't check my phone, sorry, Cesc," Fernando says guiltily, "My head is really messed up these days." 

"Okay, forget about it," Cesc says, rolling his eyes, "Come here, hug me and open the door." 

Fernando smiles and wraps his arms around Cesc, patting him on the back. "Happy to see you here," he says. 

Then he turns to the door and starts fumbling with the lock. He's having difficulties with it and Cesc sighs, leaning against the wall and closing his eyes. The beginning of the trip didn't start in the best way. Not a good sign before his visit to the clinic. 

"Hey there," he hears a voice and opens his eyes. 

It's a young guy with big round eyes, who's smiling kindly at them. 

"Hey, Mes," Fernando says, then frowns, "Why are you coming home this late?" 

"Living a week in my place doesn't make you my mum, Fernando," Mesut laughs, "I was on a date." 

"On a date?" Fernando raises his brows, "With whom?" 

"With S-Sami," Mesut says. 

"Was it him?" Fernando asks and Cesc is surprised to notice a little bitterness in his voice. 

"Uhm, I don't know," Mesut says, his cheeks colouring, "We're going to meet again." 

"Great," Fernando smiles tightly, "Oh, by the way, this is Cesc, he lived in your place a couple of years ago. Cesc, this is Mesut." 

Cesc shakes his hand. "Nice to meet you." 

He notices the lower part of the letter S showing from under Mesut's wristband and his heart squeezes painfully. Everyone has met or is going to meet their soulmates, Mesut is coming from a date with his potential soulmate, Fernando had the name of his written on his wrist ever since he was a kid. Only Cesc is deprived of that happiness, only Cesc is going to end up alone. 

"Okay, I'll die if I don't crash on my bed within ten minutes," Fernando says, "I bet you two are terribly tired too. Let's go in, Cesc. Night, Mes, see you tomorrow." 

"Night," Mesut says and disappears in Cesc's ex-apartment. 

Cesc takes his bag and follows Fernando into his place. He's really terribly tired like Fernando, so they don't talk a lot, leaving the conversation for the morning. Before going to bed Cesc decides to check his phone and his heart skips a beat. There is one text message. From Gerard. _"Gone to London w/o saying goodbye? I'm sad :("_

***

Sergio's laughter is warm, rich and infectious, and hearing it Mesut both wants to join him and to stay silent and listen to it. They've been meeting for over a week and Mesut likes him more and more. If only Fernando wanted to give him a chance...

But he doesn't and Mesut has to keep dating him, pretending to be his potential soulmate and if he's honest, it's not going too badly besides a few awkward questions. Sergio hasn't even asked to show him his mark, probably waiting when Mesut will do it himself. He's an amazing guy, and if both of them weren't destined to be with other people... 

Mesut has been thinking about it a lot lately. What if he never finds Sami and Sergio never finds Fernando? The idea of being with someone other than his soulmate is unacceptable for him, but _if_ he doesn't meet Sami, then he wouldn't mind if that someone were Sergio. The only problem is that Sergio thinks he's Fernando and is now talking about him with a friend, rolling his eyes and banging his head dramatically on the table. 

Mesut laughs and Sergio glares at him, then pushes his phone to him. 

"Here, explain to him that you're not a supervillain thriving for world dominance," he mutters. 

"W-what?" Mesut stutters into the phone, but someone is already talking rapidly on the other side. 

From the heavily accented English Mesut makes out only _hurt him_ and _kill you_ , also something that sounds like _date rape drugs_ before the caller hangs up. Sergio has closed his mouth with his fist and is choking from silent laughter. 

"What was that?" Mesut says dumbfounded. 

"That was Iker," Sergio grins, "He thinks I'm twelve." 

"Remind me to never make him mad," Mesut says. 

"I'll remind you when I take you to meet him," Sergio snorts. 

Mesut gives him a tight smile and takes a big sip of his hot coffee. Seems like Sergio likes him too. He even kissed him yesterday and will probably do it today when they part. What will he do if Mesut tells him he's not Fernando? Will he keep looking for his soulmate? Most likely he will. He's been looking for him for years and hasn't given up unlike Mesut, who's ready to admit he'll never meet Sami just a month after getting the mark, or Fernando, who isn't even trying to find his soulmate. 

"I'll walk you home, then take the bus," Sergio tells him cheerfully, when they get out of the café, "It's finally sunny in this stupid city." 

Mesut sighs and follows Sergio's lead. It's not fair. Why couldn't Sergio be his soulmate? 

"Why are you sad, Nando?" Sergio asks, "You sigh all the time." 

"Hmm? No," Mesut says, then sighs again, "Do you think this will work out?" 

"Why not?" Sergio shrugs, "We like each other. Sure, I thought meeting your soulmate would be somehow different, like-like..." 

"Like getting hit on the head with a shovel," Mesut says. 

"Exactly! But it doesn't have to necessarily happen like that." 

"Yeah, maybe," Mesut says, "Thanks for accompanying me." 

"Oh, we're already there? Okay, Fer, see you tonight, right?" 

"Yeah, sure." 

"Great," Sergio says and pecks Mesut on the lips. 

Mesut blushes and looks away and notices the real Fernando standing by the entrance. He's talking on the phone, but seeing Mesut, raises his hand to wave at him and suddenly freezes. His eyes widen, his lips part and he stumbles back, reaching blindly for the wall to steady himself. He looks dazed, astounded, as though... 

As though someone hit him on the head with a shovel. Mesut gasps and Sergio looks at him worried. He hasn't seen Fernando yet, but Mesut is sure if he does, it'll have the same effect on him as it did on Fernando. 

"Fer, are you okay?" Sergio asks. 

"Hmm? Yeah, yeah, I am," Mesut smiles absently, "You'd better go, Sergio, see you in the evening." He glances at Fernando and quickly looks away. "Actually, I'll accompany you to the bus stop. C'mon." 

Only when they leave Fernando behind, Mesut wonders why he panicked that much. He's found Fernando's soulmate, that's what he was aiming for, but now he feels that he's not ready to tell Fernando and Sergio about the mess he's created.

***

Xavi loses his voice when, upon opening the door, he finds Barcelona's star Gerard Piqué standing in front of him. While he's busy gaping, Gerard gives him a polite smile and asks, "You're Xavi, right? Cesc's boss."

Xavi nods dumbfounded. 

"Can I come in?" Gerard asks. 

Xavi nods again and lets him pass. Once they are in the living room, he recovers his voice. 

"Would you like a cup of coffee?" he asks. 

"No, thanks," Gerard answers, "I can't stay for long. I just wanted to ask you about Cesc." 

"Cesc is in London." 

"I know," Gerard says, "But I don't know why. I've talked to him, but he doesn't want to tell me. He doesn't even tell me how long he's going to stay." 

"And you decided that I would know why he's there," Xavi says. 

"I know you do. He trusts you." 

"So why would I betray his trust?" 

"Please, I need to know," Gerard says, looking at Xavi with his big and shining blue eyes. 

Xavi sighs. "If Cesc didn't tell you, then he didn't want you to know," he says, "I'm sorry." 

"You don't understand," Gerard says desperately, "Cesc... He's..." He takes a deep breath, pulls his sleeve up and takes off his wristband. "He's my soulmate." 

Xavi looks at the black letters, then up into Gerard's eyes. "Cesc doesn't have a mark," he says. 

"I know, but he's my soulmate. I know it, I feel it." 

"Soulmates' marks usually appear around the same time," Xavi says coldly. 

"I know, but it's Cesc. It can't be anyone else." 

"Does he know you think so?" 

Gerard lowers his head. "No." 

"Why?" 

Gerard doesn't answer. 

"Because you aren't sure it's him," Xavi says. 

"I-I am sure," Gerard says, "I just-I'm not sure I am his soulmate." He sighs sadly. "He doesn't have his mark and-and what if one day it appeared and it were another name?" 

"So you decided to wait until his mark appears?" 

Gerard nods. 

"That's the best way to lose him," Xavi says, "If you are really sure he's your soulmate, then go after him. You want to know what he's doing in London, go and see it yourself." 

Gerard seems to be thinking, then gets up and shakes Xavi's hand. "Thanks for the advice," he says, "You helped me a lot." 

Xavi gives him a bitter smile. If only he could help himself with his own advices.

***

Mesut doesn't really want to meet Fernando right now, but he has no other choice, because the Spaniard is patiently waiting for him in front of his door. Well, not that patiently, he's tapping his foot and nearly breaking his fingers nervously. He lets out a relieved sigh, when he sees Mesut.

"Oh, hey, Mes," he starts talking rapidly, "Look, I, uh, how are you?" 

"I'm fine," Mesut says, "I'm just in a hurry, if you'll excuse me..." 

"No, wait," Fernando cries, grabbing Mesut's arm, "I need to-to... Who was with you today, when I saw you? Please, tell me, I-I have to..." 

Mesut gulps. Fernando is looking at him with desperate and slightly mad eyes, but Mesut doesn't find the courage to tell him the truth. 

"It was Sami," he says in a small voice. 

Fernando's shoulders slump. "Sami," he says, "Yeah, it was Sami, it was... Are you sure, Mes? Of course you're sure. Stupid question. Sorry. I-I just thought... I, sorry, Mes, I gotta go. See you, uh, later, yeah." 

He turns with his back to Mesut and rubs his face. "Get a grip," he mutters to himself, "It couldn't be, it just couldn't." 

As soon as he shuts the door, Mesut slumps down on the floor and takes his face in his hands. What the hell is he doing? Why didn't he think about how he's going to get out of this mess before he started it? 

If he tells Sergio he's not Fernando, he won't even listen to his explanations. He will punch him and accuse him of wanting to slip drugs into his drink. Then he will call that Iker guy, who's certainly big and scary with tattoos and scars on his face, and tell him to beat the shit out of Mesut. And then Fernando will yell at him and stop being his friend, because he tried to steal his soulmate. And he's going to be all alone, without his friends, without Sami and without Sergio. 

Mesut groans, bangs his head on the wall and yelps in pain. Then he slowly gets up to his feet and drags himself to his apartment. Maybe today soulmateonline.com will have good news for him, which will make him forget how deep in trouble he is.

***

"Hey," Cesc says, waving his hand in front of Fernando's face, "I asked you a question. Do you even hear me?"

"Huh?" Fernando blinks. "Yeah, I-I... What?" 

"Are you okay?" Cesc asks worriedly. 

Fernando doesn't answer, he just sits down on a chair and stares at the wall. It was Sami. But then why do his knees weaken every time he remembers that guy's face and why does it feel like an electrical current passes through his body? He has to forget about it. It's bullshit and he doesn't need more heartbreaks. Not after Olalla and a Sergio back when he still believed in soulmates. 

"What's wrong, Fer?" Cesc asks quietly. 

"Nothing," Fernando says, forcing a smile, "You didn't tell me how the visit to the clinic went." 

"They made me do another test," Cesc groans, "I have to wait for at least two weeks for the results. Xavi's going to kill me." 

"I'm sure he'll understand," Fernando says. 

"Hopefully Andrés will keep him distracted," Cesc murmurs, "Oh, by the way, about Andrés. I saw Mesut snogging with one of his colleagues today. I'd never expect to see him in London. Wait, what was his name?" 

"Sami," Fernando supplies dryly. 

"Nah, not Sami," Cesc says, "I met him once. He's a funny guy. Andrés told him about my problem and he gave him the address of some fortune teller from Seville. When I refused to go see her, he visited me himself when he was in Barcelona on business and convinced me to go to her. Can you believe it?" Cesc laughs. "He's one of a kind. But what was his name, damn. I've never been good with names." 

"It's Sami," Fernando says, wishing Cesc would stop talking about that guy. 

"Yeah, maybe Sami," Cesc agrees, "I'm not sure, but it did start with an S." He suddenly gasps and looks at Fernando. "Wait, could it be Sergio?" 

Fernando squeezes his eyes shut and does his best to ignore the loud thud of his heart. 

"Sami. It's Sami," he chokes out. 

"Yeah, you're probably right," Cesc says, "I'd remember if it was Sergio."

***

"Cut," Jackson shouts, "Great job, guys. See you all tomorrow."

Sami exchanges handshakes and pats on the shoulder with his colleagues and other guys of the crew. All of them are really great and Sami is feeling lucky to work with them. He's gotten close with all of them, well, almost all of them. The moody cameraman, Francesco or whatever (Sami doesn't care, he's sure the guy doesn't know his name either), is the only one Sami hasn't found a common ground with yet. The guy doesn't give off the vibe of someone who wants to socialize. He just comes to work, does his job and goes home. Doesn't even talk much. Sami isn't what you'd call a chatterbox himself, but he is at least trying. The guys gossip that he's broken up with his girlfriend lately, but days pass and instead of getting a grip, Francesco or whatever gets just more air-headed. 

Maybe the girl was his soulmate. But then why would they break up? Everyone knows that soulmates are destined to be together forever. He instinctively passes his thumb over his wrist. His soulmate's name isn't visible now, the make-up artists have covered it. His character in the show doesn't have his mark yet and isn't going to have it for the whole first season. There are some plans to let him get the mark in the second season, if the show gets extended, of course. The pilot is going to air soon and Sami hopes the ratings will be high, he likes it in London. 

He smiles to himself and, absorbed in his thoughts, doesn't notice how he bumps into someone. 

"Oh, sorry," he says quickly, taking a step back. 

Looking up, he sees that it's the mysterious cameraman, Francesco. Or whatever. 

"My bad," he grumbles. 

He takes his ridiculous backpack, slings it over his shoulder and turns back, managing to hit Sami with it along the way. 

"Oops, sorry, Sam," he mutters. 

Sami rolls his eyes. He was right, the guy doesn't know his name. 

"It's Sami," he says annoyed. 

"Sami, sorry," Francesco or whatever says absent-mindedly, then stops in his tracks. "Wait, Sami?" 

"Yes, that's..." 

Sami doesn't get to finish, because the cameraman grabs his arms. 

"Sami, Sami," he repeats deliriously, "Are you..." He lets go of Sami's arms disappointed. "You don't have your soulmate's name yet." 

Sami cradles his marked wrist to his chest. "I do for your information," he says proudly, "Wait, why are you asking? Are you... Are you Mesut? No, wait, you're Francesco, you can't be Mesut." 

The guy's eyes widen. "I'm not Mesut," he almost shrieks, "I'm Francesco... I-I mean, I'm Fernando. Who the hell is Francesco?" 

"I thought you were," Sami shrugs. 

"No, I... You're Sami, but Mesut said... I don't..." He takes a deep breath. "I have to go." 

And with this he runs away, hitting Sami with his backpack once more. 

Sami remains gaping after him. That guy is nuts, that's for sure, but why did he seem so interested in Sami's soulmate? Does he know Mesut? Why did he run away? 

Sami rubs his face with his palms. Tomorrow is the last day of shooting, he'd better focus on it. He'll think about that weird Fernando or whatever later.

***

Andrés looks gloomy, but determined, when he sits down in front of Xavi in the café. The older man tries to smile teasingly to lighten the mood, but it doesn't humour Andrés.

"Something's wrong?" Xavi asks. 

"I broke up with Anna," Andrés says calmly. 

Xavi chokes on his coffee. "W-what? Why?" 

Andrés shrugs. 

"You broke up with your girlfriend and don't know why?" 

"I didn't love her." 

Xavi sighs. "But she was so good for you. I thought she was your soulmate. I thought you liked her." 

Andrés shakes his head. "There is someone else I like." 

"Oh," Xavi says. Then clears his throat and tries to smile. "Another Anna? When did you meet her?" 

Andrés' fingers crumple the tablecloth. "Why are you so worried about my Annas, Xavi?" he says, "I don't see you looking for your Núrias. Why is it?" 

Xavi tightens his grip around his cup. "Actually, I am," he says, "I'm meeting Núria tonight. I think she's the one. She's my soulmate." 

"Oh." It was Andrés' turn to force a smile. "I'm-I'm happy for you. I really am." 

"Thank you." Xavi pats him on the shoulder. "Now it's time to find the right Anna for you, _amic_. No, wait, you said you found her, right?" 

"Right," Andrés forces out, "She's the one." 

"Good for you." 

"Good for me."

***

"No!" Sergio cries, "Iker, no, tell me you're kidding me."

"Nope," Iker says, "I'm serious." 

"Ugh, but whyyyyy?" Sergio whines, "I came to London, thinking I won't see Mou again, and now he's moving to London too?" 

"Yep," Iker says, not even bothering to conceal the mirth in his voice, "Couldn't wait to tell you that." 

"I hate you," Sergio mutters, "You had to spoil my mood right before my date with Fernando, didn't you?" 

"You're still seeing that guy?" 

"Yeah," Sergio grins, "I like him. He's great." 

"Did you warn him..." 

"Yes," Sergio groans. 

"Fine, but be careful, Sese. Don't leave your drink unprotected. We all remember what happened last time." 

"Nothing. Nothing happened, that's what we all remember." 

"Only thanks to me." 

"Okay, if you want to think so, I'm not going to correct your illusions, only thanks to you." 

After that Iker finally hangs up and Sergio hurriedly walks to the bar, where Fernando has to be already waiting for him. If only Iker saw him, he'd understand that Sergio has nothing to be scared of. The boy is easy to read like an open book, almost naïve, Sergio can immediately tell his mood, even if he tries so hard to hide it. Maybe that's what real love is? Maybe this Fernando is really his soulmate? 

This time too Sergio can plainly see that something is bothering Fernando. He clowns around, trying to make him smile, but his attempts aren't very successful. 

"Okay," he says, giving up, "Tell me what's wrong." 

Fernando sighs. "Don't worry," he says, "It's about a friend." 

"Which friend?" Sergio asks, chewing his sandwich, "Your neighbour?" 

"Yeah, him," Fernando says, his big, round eyes filled with sadness, "I think he's avoiding me." 

"Why?" Sergio asks, genuinely surprised, "You seemed to be on good terms." 

"No idea," Fernando answers, lowering his head. 

"He's a weird guy, that Mesut," Sergio says, "A weird guy with a weird name." 

"It's not that weird," Fernando mumbles. 

"Sure it is," Sergio snorts, "I've heard it only once before." He takes another bite from his sandwich. "Wait," he exclaims, "I remembered when I heard that name. When I was on the plane to London, it appeared on the wrist of the guy sitting next to me. Yeah, I think it was Mesut." 

Fernando chokes on his drink. "W-what? You met m-my... Mesut's soulmate?" 

"Maybe he was your Mesut's soulmate, maybe some other Mesut's, I don't know," Sergio shrugs, "But he was pretty rude. I offered him my help, because I'm an expert in this soulmate finding business, but he told me to fuck off. Not with those words, but the meaning was pretty much the same. Pfft, his loss." 

"What was his name?" Fernando's eyes are even wider and his voice is shaking. 

"You care suspiciously much for that Mesut. Should I be worried?" Sergio chuckles. 

"What was his name, Sergio?" 

"I don't know," Sergio says, taken aback, "He never said. I told him my name, but he didn't. What a snob, right?" 

"You have to remember his name, Sergio," Fernando says hoarsely. 

"How can I remember it if I never knew it?" Sergio says, "Why did you get so worked up about this, Fer?" 

"I... Never mind." He gives Sergio a strained smile. "Sorry, let's forget about it, okay? Let's just continue with-with what we were doing." 

"Okay," Sergio smiles, "Can you try to guess what Iker just told me?" 

Fernando shakes his head and Sergio starts an excited rant about Mou and how annoying he is.

***

London's sky is gray the day Gerard arrives or maybe it's always been that way. Gerard doesn't remember. He takes a cab and tells him the address Xavi's given him. His heart is full of doubts. What is Cesc doing here that he can't know? What if he got his mark and came here to meet his soulmate? Maybe that fortune teller from Seville that guy Sergio recommended told him he'd find his soulmate in London? Maybe he didn't tell Gerard, because he didn't want to hurt him? He clenches his fists. Cesc is his soulmate. His! Only why didn't he tell him that before?

He goes out of the cab and finds Cesc's friend's apartment. The door opens a tall, freckled guy, apparently said friend. He raises his brows questioningly. 

"Umm, hi," Gerard says, "I'm... I'm looking for Cesc." 

The guy narrows his eyes. "You must be Geri." 

"Yeah," Gerard says, a little taken aback that the guy didn't recognize him. 

Cesc's friend is looking at him with open animosity now. "Wait a moment," he says. 

He returns soon with lips pressed into a thin line. "He's waiting for you," he spits out and pushing him out of the way, disappears in the corridor. 

Gerard glares after him belatedly, then enters. 

Cesc stands up when he sees him. "Geri," he tries to smile, "What are you doing here?" 

His eyes are red and sad and Gerard can't think of a better answer than striding to him and pulling him to his lips. 

Cesc gasps in surprise, but Gerard doesn't manage to deepen the kiss, when he pushes him back. 

"What are you doing?" he gasps, half-horrified, half-mad. 

"You're my soulmate," Gerard announces, "We're destined to be together and we will be together. Come back to Barcelona with me, Cesc. I love you. I've always loved you. We're soulmates." 

Cesc is staring at him open-mouthed, then his eyes fill with tears and he turns away. 

"No," he says, "We can't. We're not soulmates. You're not my soulmate." 

"How am I not?" Gerard cries, "I have your name on my wrist!" 

"But I don't," Cesc says, "And I won't. Ever. Not your name, nor anyone else's." 

"What?" Gerard croaks, "No, Cesc, are you sure? It can't be." 

Cesc slumps down on an armchair, bowing his head. "It's definite," he says quietly, "I did all the tests, tried everything, but the result is always the same. I don't have a soulmate, Geri. I will never get the mark." 

Gerard remains standing stunned for a long moment, unable to do anything to comfort his friend, his soulmate. His soulmate. He realizes it clearer than ever now. 

He approaches Cesc with determined steps, crouches in front of him and puts his hands over Cesc's. 

"I don't care what the doctors say," he says quietly, but surely, "I don't care what the whole world says. You're my soulmate, Cesc, and I don't need a proof of it." 

Cesc looks up. There is a glint of hope in his eyes, but he still looks unsure. "But you never..." 

"I know, I know," Gerard says eagerly, "I'm so sorry. I should have said it earlier, the day I got my mark, but I was a coward. Cesc, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." 

Cesc's eyes are full of tears. He tries to speak, but there are only inarticulate sounds coming out of his throat, so he only nods and taking Gerard's face in his hands, presses their lips together.

***

Mesut takes a deep breath and approaches Fernando's door. Grumpy Neighbour has been avoiding him lately, and Mesut was at first happy for that, but then it started worrying him. He doesn't like it when people he cares about don't talk to him. That's why he raises his hand to knock at the door, but just then Fernando appears at the end of the corridor.

"Hey, Mes," he smiles a little awkwardly, "Wanted to see me?" 

"Yeah," Mesut says, scratching his head, "We haven't talked at all lately. Thought I'd invite you for a cup of coffee. Hope you aren't too busy." 

"I thought you'd be busy with Sami," Fernando says dryly. 

Mesut cringes. Sergio did want to meet today, but ever since that story of the man on the plane, Mesut can't talk about anything but that and Sergio's starting to become suspicious. So he told him he's sick to have some time to cool off. 

"I have to find time also for my friends," he mumbles. 

Fernando shifts on his feet. "Look, Mes, I'd love to, but I need to go to... to some place. I just came back to take my jacket." 

"Wait," Mesut says incredulous, "You're not going to watch the first episode of your show? It's now!" 

"It's a stupid show," Fernando mutters, "The most stupid show I've ever worked on." 

"It's the event of the year," Mesut exclaims. 

"It's a shameless 'Friends' rip-off," Fernando objects. 

Mesut rolls his eyes. "No idea in the world is original. You can't miss it, Fer! You have to watch it with me. Let's go, it's starting." 

"To watch with you," Fernando drawls, "You know, that might be a good idea. Let's go." 

Mesut grins broadly and leads Fernando to his apartment. 

"We missed the first minutes because of you!" he cries, switching on the TV. 

"Calm down, nothing of importance happened," Fernando says dismissively, plopping down on the couch. "The most interesting thing is still ahead," he adds under his breath. 

"Great," Mesut says, sitting down next to him, "This looks amazing." 

The show is really good, no matter what Fernando says. Mesut enjoys it a lot. The main characters are four friends, who keep getting into trouble. Mesut laughs all the time, while Fernando just keeps glaring at the screen and tapping his foot. Mesut sends him an annoyed look, but glues his eyes back on the screen, where the four are waiting to interview a guy who wants to become the funny one's roommate. The potential roommate enters and Mesut feels like his heart stops beating. But he's mistaken, because a second later it starts beating at least twice as quick. His lips part on their own accord, he keeps staring at the screen, but doesn't hear what they're saying, because he knows, he knows that guy is... 

He turns to Fernando, who's looking at him intently. "Who-who's this guy?" he croaks. 

"This one?" Fernando smiles innocently, "That's Said, a student from Egypt, who..." 

"No," Mesut shakes his head, "The actor. Who's the actor? What's his name?" 

The triumphant look in Fernando's eyes almost scares him. 

"His name is Sami," Fernando says. 

Mesut jolts up as if electrocuted. "Sami," he murmurs, "Sami, his name is Sami..." 

"He's your soulmate, isn't he?" Fernando asks and when he doesn't receive an answer, grabs Mesut by the shoulders and looks into his eyes, "What about the other Sami? The guy you've been dating. Who is he? Who is he, Mesut?" 

Mesut wants to look away, but he doesn't. He gathers all his courage and prepares himself for the storm that is to come. 

"He's Sergio," he says quietly, "Your soulmate." 

Fernando's arms fall down weakly and his eyes get big and shiny. 

"I knew it," he whispers, "But w-why did you... Why was h-he..." 

Mesut is saved by a knock at the door and still in his zombie-like state, he goes to answer it. 

"Hey, Fer," Sergio says, when he opens the door, "Since you were sick, I decided..." 

Then he falls silent. Mesut doesn't need to look back to know that Fernando is standing there, because Sergio looks dazed and disoriented, his breath coming out in quick puffs, the black _Fernando_ on his wrist open and visible. He blinks once, twice, then shoves Mesut away and goes to Fernando, who's standing in the middle of the room with the same expression on his face as his soulmate. 

Sergio takes Fernando's right hand and pulls off his wristband. He takes in a sharp breath and looks at Fernando. They stare at each other in silence for at least three minutes, Mesut counts, and then both of them turn to Mesut.

***

The door opens minutes after Andrés has been knocking, though he has suspicions that Xavi's been standing behind the door all this time.

"Oh," he says, trying not to look at Andrés, "Wasn't expecting you." 

"Really now?" the younger man raises his brows, "Who were you expecting? Núria?" 

"Um, yeah, exactly. I was expecting her." 

"Fine," Andrés says, "I hope you still have a cup of coffee for a friend." 

He notices how Xavi's eyes warm up. "Sure," he says, "Come in." 

Andrés wraps his fingers around the mug and inhales the smell of the strong coffee. 

"Cesc called me," he says, "Piqué was with him. Cesc sounded very happy." 

"Oh, so that stupid footballer heeded my advice," Xavi says, "Cesc is going to come back to work, isn't he?" 

Andrés rolls his eyes. "I didn't come here to talk about Cesc," he says, "I mean, his call is what made me come here, but I want to talk about you." 

Xavi fidgets nervously. "Look, I don't really have time. Núria's going to..." 

"Xavi, drop it," Andrés says, "I know there is no Núria." 

"You know?" Xavi says with wide eyes, "Uh, I-I mean how can there not be? There is and she's..." 

"Xavi," Andrés says calmly, "I don't want to look for Annas anymore." 

"But-but haven't you found her?" Xavi stammers. 

"No, I didn't like her. I've never liked even one of all the Annas I've met. And I know that you feel the same way for Núrias. Have you ever wondered why?" 

"Andrés..." 

"I have. And do you know why I don't like Annas? Because I like you." 

Xavi looks shocked. Andrés doesn't know by what supernatural ability he's still able to keep calm and to look into Xavi's eyes. 

"But..." Xavi croaks, "We're supposed to find our soulmates. How can we..." 

"I've found mine," Andrés says, "It's you." 

Xavi blinks. "But how about..." He rubs his wrist. "We're supposed to... What if we meet Anna and Núria later? Have you thought...." 

"Don't be such a hypocrite," Andrés says angrily, "You sent Piqué after Cesc, even though you didn't know for sure they were soulmates. What if he meets another Francesc later? What if Cesc gets a mark with another name later? Why can't you take that risk too?" 

"Cesc's case is different," Xavi mumbles, "His chances are higher than..." 

"You know what?" Andrés says, "I did what I wanted. Now I guess I'll leave. There is no use arguing with you about this." 

"Can you please let me finish at least one phrase?" Xavi snaps, "Or this is turning into a very one-sided argument." 

Andrés crosses his arms on his chest and stares at him impassively. Xavi sighs, rubs his temples, sighs again. "I never thought you'd speak about this," he mumbles. 

"If I didn't, we'd be just beating around the bush all our lives," Andrés grumbles, "Are you going to say something constructive?" 

"I was going to say that we... We might, well, try?" 

Andrés' eyes widen. "What? Seriously? We might try?" 

"I don't know if we're soulmates," Xavi says, "It's not your name on my wrist, but I've always preferred your company to anyone else's. You know everything about me and you put up with me, I don't know if anyone else is capable of it. And I'm tired, tired of waiting, of searching, when what I need has been next to me all along." 

Andrés stares at him. "You really mean this?" he whispers. 

Xavi gives him a small smile and nods. Andrés blinks, shakes his head, walks to Xavi with determined steps and pulls him into a hug.

***

"So, what do we do now?" Sergio asks, looking at the two men on his left and on his right.

Fernando... No, Mesut, it'll take time to get used to it. Mesut looks sad and pouty. Fernando, the real one, looks angry and pouty. Sergio himself doesn't know how he feels. Shocked perhaps. He was slowly getting used to the thought that he might have found his soulmate, even started liking him and now turns out his soulmate is a totally different person, one that can kill with a glare. 

"You can stay with him if you want, I don't care," Fernando spits out, grazing angrily at his mark. 

Sergio's eyes widen. Within fifteen minutes this guy went from 'you wanted to steal my soulmate' to 'you can stay with him if you want'? It makes Sergio mad. What Mesut did was maybe stupid, but he did it because he cared for his friend and to be honest, Fernando is a little bit guilty here too with his I-don't-believe-in-soulmates-don't-even-talk-about-it attitude. 

"Look, want it or not, but we're soulmates," Sergio says, "And we have to find a way to work it out." 

"Oh, let me fall into your arms just because you have my name on your wrist," Fernando mocks, "I'm not going to start a relationship with a person I've known for twenty minutes." 

"But-but we're soulmates," Sergio says helplessly. 

Fernando shrugs and Sergio's temper flares. 

"Fine," he snaps, "Then I don't care either. You can leave if you want." 

"Fine," Fernando cries, "That's what I was going to do anyway." 

He strides to the door, kicks it open, then slams it shut. Sergio takes his face in his hands. The momentary relief he felt, when Fernando left, is replaced by sudden longing and he almost runs after his soulmate. 

"I'm sorry," Mesut says quietly, squeezing his shoulder, "It's my fault." 

"You just wanted to help," Sergio sighs, then looks miserably at Mesut. "Why couldn't you be my soulmate?" 

Mesut smiles. "You're meant to be with Fernando." 

Sergio sends him a half-hearted glare, then sighs again. "Is he always like this?" he asks. 

"Only when he's stressed and doesn't know what to do," Mesut answers, "He becomes really aggressive then." 

"Wow, I'm so lucky," Sergio mutters darkly. 

"Just give him some time to cool down. I'm sure he's sitting there, moping and regretting his outburst right now. He's a big softie deep down." Sergio raises his brow and Mesut smiles resigned. "Okay, very deep down. But that's because he had his heart broken in the past. You need to be patient." 

"It won't be easy after starting off with a quarrel," Sergio mumbles. 

Mesut's face falls. "It's my fault," he repeats sadly, "Why the hell didn't I tell you sooner?" 

Sergio would like to know that too, but can't bring himself to say it to Mesut's sad face. 

"C'mon, I'm not mad anymore," he says instead, "And Fernando will forgive you too. Well, maybe. I don't really know him." 

Mesut smiles. "You should go check on him. He has to have stopped sulking by now." 

"Are you sure?" Sergio cringes, "Maybe you should. Why me?" 

"Because you're his soulmate," Mesut says. 

Sergio makes a face, but gets up from the couch. "See you later," he tells Mesut. 

Despite the younger man's advice, Sergio decides to leave his conversation with Fernando for another day. He doesn't feel ready to face his soulmate again. He never expected their first meeting to be like this. After all those years of waiting and looking for his soulmate, he finds one who doesn't even want to be with him. 

Disheartened, Sergio opens Mesut's door to go out and immediately freezes, when he sees Fernando sitting on the floor right in front of him. 

His gaze is sad, but Sergio's got only a second to realize it, because he quickly jumps to his feet. They look at each other for a moment, then both look down at their feet. 

"Uh, I thought you'd be there longer," Fernando mumbles. 

"No, I... Mesut told me to talk to you." 

"So if he didn't, you wouldn't talk to me?" 

"I didn't say that!" 

"Didn't say, but your words implied it." 

"What?" Sergio shouts. This guy is unbelievable. "Why-why are you doing this?" 

"Doing what?" Fernando snaps. 

Sergio closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He's going to lose his soulmate if they keep on like this. And as annoying as Fernando is, Sergio still strongly feels the pull imposed on him by the universe. 

"Look, let's forget about everything that happened and start again," he says calmly and extends his hand. "I'm Sergio." 

"You don't say." 

Sergio looks at him pointedly. Fernando rolls his eyes. 

"This is stupid," he announces. 

"C'mooon," Sergio pleads, sending him his best puppy look. 

The corner of Fernando's mouth quirks up and Sergio knows he's won. 

"Fernando," his soulmate says reluctantly, shaking Sergio's hand. 

As soon as they touch, an electrical current that almost makes him collapse, passes through Sergio's body, from his hair to his toes. One look at Fernando confirms that he felt the same. 

"Nice to meet you, Fernando," Sergio says breathlessly. 

To his surprise Fernando actually smiles. "Nice to meet you, Sergio," he says, then looks at his feet again. "Maybe we..." he says quietly, "Maybe we could talk somewhere... somewhere... else?" 

"There is a great café nearby," Sergio says happily. 

Fernando nods and starts walking without saying another word. His posture is still tense, but at least now Sergio isn't scared of being glared to death.

***

The waiter, Sergio, smiles knowingly at him, when he sees him together with his soulmate. Fernando returns the smile, but it disappears as soon as he sits in front of Sergio. His knees are shaking and his fingers are trembling from the desire to grab Sergio's wrist and to feel his name there. He hides them under the table.

"Would you like to drink something?" the waiter asks. 

"An espresso, please," the both say together. 

Sergio grins. Fernando frowns. What's so funny? Half of the world's population drinks espresso. 

He raises his head and frowns more, seeing Sergio's adoring look. 

"What?" he grumbles. 

"Can I see your mark again?" Sergio whispers. 

Fernando sighs, takes out his wristband under the table, clenches his hand into a fist and brings it to Sergio. The younger man takes a breath, his eyes shining like he's never seen anything more beautiful in his life, and tenderly caresses the mark. Fernando closes his eyes. 

"Wow, still can't believe it," Sergio murmurs. His hot breath over Fernando's wrist forces the other man's eyes wide open. Sergio looks up. "Want to see mine?" he asks excited. 

Without waiting for an answer, he pulls up his sleeve and puts his hand on the table. Fernando can't help himself, he brings his shaking fingers to the black letters on Sergio's wrist and touches them almost imperceptibly. The tips of his fingers are tingling and burning and he pulls back his hand immediately before it'll start shaking harder. 

"I was so proud when I got my mark sooner than all of my friends," Sergio says suddenly, "I just went to sleep one evening and in the morning it was there. I woke up the whole house with my cries of happiness." He laughs softly then looks up at Fernando. "What about you?" 

"I, uh, I don't know, it-it was..." Fernando sighs. "I-I thought getting my mark sooner meant meeting my soulmate sooner," he says quietly, talking almost against his will, "I met him, you know. I thought I did. Thought so till this day." 

"But Mesut said you didn't believe..." 

"I met Sergio when I was seventeen, just three years after getting my mark," Fernando continues. To his surprise it doesn't hurt anymore to talk about this. "It was love at first sight. The best two years of my life. I was sure that was it, he was my soulmate and I was going to spend my life with him. Then he met another Fernando and left me." 

"Asshole," Sergio growls. 

Fernando smiles at his sincerely angered face. 

"I couldn't forget him for years after that," he continues, "Couldn't build a true relationship, because I knew they were doomed, knew I'd already lost my soulmate. And if even my soulmate left me, who would want to be with me? Then I met Olalla, who didn't believe in soulmates at all and thought that this was my chance. But she left me too as soon as she found her soulmate." He licks his lips and leans back in his chair. "That's all about me." 

"Well, that-that was more... heartbreaking than I imagined," Sergio says somewhat embarrassed. 

Fernando smirks bitterly. "Were you expecting rainbows and declarations of eternal love? Sorry to disappoint you, I'm not the type. You can go back to Mesut for that or start looking for someone else." 

"Why do you keep saying that?" Sergio bristles, "Why would I go look for someone else when I've already found you?" 

Fernando shrugs and crosses his arms over his chest, staring at his espresso lying cold and forgotten on the table. 

"I wasn't expecting rainbows and declarations of eternal love," Sergio continues, "Okay, maybe I was, but it's fine if you don't have them. It's fine! I'll accept you the way you are if only you give me the chance to get to know you. I won't run away, I promise, I'm very clingy. You can ask Iker, he won't miss the chance to badmouth me." 

Fernando chuckles and shakes his head. "Who is Iker?" he asks. 

"My so-called best friend," Sergio rolls his eyes, "Or my long-distance babysitter if I'm honest." 

Fernando laughs. Sergio is funny, he can give him that, and charismatic, also instantly likeable. Or is it because they're soulmates? He rubs his temples. If he gives him a chance and it fails like the last two times, he'll never recover from it. But if it's true that soulmates rarely split and if this Sergio is his real soulmate, then it might work. 

Sergio is looking at him expectantly, hopefully, his fingers tightened around the espresso cup. 

"Fine," Fernando says. 

"Fine?" 

"Fine, tonight I'm waiting for you in front of this café. If you don't mind, we'll go to my favorite club." 

"Really?" Sergio squeals. 

"Yes." 

"You're the best soulmate ever," Sergio cries. 

Fernando laughs again. His chest hasn't felt so light for a long time. 

"We'll see what you have to say when you get to know me better," he smiles. 

"Only declarations of eternal love," Sergio says with a serious face. 

Somehow Fernando believes him.

***

His colleagues drink, talk and laugh around him, celebrating the high rating and good reviews of the pilot episode, but Sami isn't able to participate fully in their fun. He wishes the cameraman, Fernando, accepted the invitation too, so he could question him about that weird incident and find out what he knows about Mesut. But of course he isn't here. Does he think he's better than the rest or what? Sami purses his lips, annoyed. Now he'll have to get his number or his address and to run after him, asking him for some information about Mesut.

Sami brings the glass to his lips and takes a sip, not even feeling the taste. He puts the glass down angrily. Why is he suddenly so obsessed with finding his soulmate? He's never seriously thought about it. He has to focus on his career, there will be time to think about soulmates later. 

He decides he won't pursue Fernando with this subject. If the show gets green light for the second season and if both of them are still working on it, let the cameraman talk to him himself, Sami won't ask. 

He takes another sip from his drink, forcing himself to focus on the conversation of his colleagues and to forget everything about soulmates. He almost makes it, getting distracted only when he notices someone's exposed mark. 

Halfway through the party Sami is a little tipsy. That's why, when he hears the sound of his name in the most angelic voice in the world, he pinches his arm and pushes the glass away, deciding he's had enough. But then the otherworldly voice calls him again and one of his friends taps his shoulder, telling him that a weird guy is looking for him. Sami's got a feeling he's still playing a role in the show. He slowly stands up and turns back. 

His soulmate is standing in front of him, his cheeks rosy and his grin wide. Sami is paralyzed, he can't move even a finger, can't even breathe. Someone says something to him, looking at him worried, but he never listens. All his senses are focused only on one person, who at that very moment takes a deep breath, approaches him steadily and taking his hand, drags him away. 

His friends probably ask something or try to stop him, but Sami doesn't see it, because his vision blackens as soon as Mesut's hand touches him and he's pretty sure his heart skips a few beats. 

When he comes to his senses, they're outside of the club, Mesut's hands are on his cheeks and he's whispering his name. Sami never thought his name could sound so magical. 

"How..." he says hoarsely, "How did you..." 

"Fernando told me you'd be here," Mesut murmurs. 

Sami doesn't recall who Fernando is, but it doesn't matter now. Nothing matters but Mesut. Sami takes his hand, traces his fingers over the mark and brings it to his lips. 

Mesut looks at him in wonder, as if he can't believe his eyes. Sami doesn't blame him, he can't believe his either. 

"I almost lost hope I'd find you," Mesut says and suddenly wraps his arms around his neck, "I'm so happy, you don't know how happy I am." 

Sami does. He wishes he could tell Mesut, but he doesn't find the right words, doesn't know the script for this scene. Instead he hugs Mesut tighter and closing his eyes, kisses his soulmate for the first time in his life, hoping it will be enough to make him understand.

***

"The coach is going to have my head," Gerard sighs.

"I told you not to wait for me," Cesc frowns. 

Gerard grins. "And miss the opportunity of making out in the plane bathroom?" 

"Yeah, that was good," Cesc says with a content smile. 

"Totally worth it," Gerard confirms. 

They sit in silence for a while, then Gerard's hand slowly creeps to Cesc's and tightens around it. Cesc smiles and closes his eyes, finally allowing himself to accept his happiness. 

"Why are you wearing a wristband?" Gerard asks suddenly. 

Cesc quickly pulls his hand away, his smile disappearing. 

"Sorry," Gerard says, "Sorry, I didn't mean..." 

"It's okay," Cesc says, "I... didn't want to show you until it's healed, but... Fine." 

He pulls away the wristband and closes his eyes, when he hears Gerard take a breath. Cesc cracks open an eye. Gerard is holding him by the wrist, the one his mark was supposed to be on, but instead of the mark there is ink. Gerard's name tattooed in black ink, in a pathetic imitation of a mark. Remind him again just why the hell he listened to Fernando's weird neighbour. 

"Cesc," Gerard breathes out. 

"Yeah, I know, stupid idea," Cesc laughs desperately. 

"No, it's..." Gerard gulps audibly. "You're just... God, I love you so much." He laughs quietly. "I love you so much." 

"Good," Cesc says, trying to get his heartbeat under control, "Now let go of my wrist. The skin is still tender." 

Gerard does, but not before stealing a kiss from his soulmate.

***

"They are late," Xavi mutters, "As if it isn't enough that he's been absent for weeks, now he's going to make us wait."

"Relax, the kid just found his soulmate," Andrés says. 

"Good for him, but it doesn't help my business." 

Andrés shakes his head amused. "Maybe not, but now we can have free tickets for every Barça match." 

Xavi smiles slyly. "Yeah, that's the only positive side." 

"Don't let Piqué hear you," Andrés snorts, "He may get us banned from the stadium for life." 

"I'll be the epitome of politeness," Xavi promises. 

Andrés doesn't look like he believes him, but lets it drop. 

"Let's go to see why they're being late," he suggests instead. 

Xavi nods his approval and starts walking, when he's stopped by an arm around his wrist. 

"Excuse me," he hears an excited female voice. 

Turning his head, he sees a stunning woman, staring at him with wide eyes. She's breathtakingly beautiful and Xavi's head spins for a second. 

"I'm so sorry," she says, "I couldn't help myself. Are you... Is your name Xavier?" 

"Yes," Xavi nods, an uneasy feeling forming in his stomach. 

The woman gasps. "I knew it," she whispers, "I accidently saw your mark with my name, then I saw you and I just knew it, knew you are my soulmate." She smiles embarrassed. "I'm Núria, Xavier, we're soulmates." 

Xavi gulps. His gaze is still focused on the woman, but from the corner of his eye he can see Andrés, pale and trembling, looking at him hopelessly. He takes Núria's hand and gently removes it from his wrist. 

"I'm sorry," he smiles, "I think you're mistaken. I've already found my soulmate." 

He takes Andrés' hand and almost forcibly drags him forward, pulling his sleeve down on his wrist.

***

The opening sequence music starts playing and Mesut tears his gaze away from Sami to look at the screen.

"Here you are, here you are," he screams, when they show Sami. 

"Man, it's so weird to see a guy from TV sitting next to you," Sergio comments. 

"I was sitting next to you before I became a guy from TV," Sami laughs. 

"Yeah, I remember," Sergio says, "You were a jerk." 

"Shut up, shut up, it's Sami's scene," Mesut shrieks. 

"The most stupid scene ever," Fernando says, coming in with the popcorn. 

"It's great," Mesut objects. 

"Seriously," Fernando snorts, plopping down next to Sergio, "Losing his friend's baby on the bus? What kind of idiot does that?" 

"C'mon, it's funny," Sergio nudges him. 

"Fine," Fernando rolls his eyes, "If you like this kind of humour, I don't..." 

He suddenly stops talking and frowns, then jumps up, towering over Sergio and Mesut. 

"You!" he tells Sergio, "Move aside, I'll be sitting between you and Mes. And you!" He turns to Mesut. "I think I told you that there has to be at least one person between you and Sergio, when you're in the same area." 

Sergio grins and pulls Fernando down. "Getting territorial, are we?" he drawls, "Literally." 

They both giggle and don't even look embarrassed. 

Sami and Mesut unanimously raise their eyebrows. 

"Was that supposed to be a pun?" Mesut whispers loudly. 

"Now I see why Fernando was complaining about his sense of humour," Sami whispers back. 

"Says the actor of the lamest show in the world," Fernando quips. 

"Better get used to it," Sami grins, "I've been told today that the second season is a sure deal." 

"Oh god, no," Fernando groans, while Sergio and Mesut cheer and clap Sami on the back. 

"So you won't have to go back to Madrid?" Mesut says happily. 

"I wouldn't go back, even if I had to earn my living entertaining people in the subway," Sami says. 

Mesut's smile is somehow both shy and content and his cheeks are coloured red. Sami leans down from the armrest and catches his lips. 

"Uhm," Fernando clears his throat, "I think some people need to take their PDA out of my living-room." 

"Leave the kids alone, Fer," Sergio says good-naturedly. 

"That's what I'm trying to do," Fernando says, switching off the TV. 

"Great, you didn't let me watch today's episode," Mesut complains. 

"Don't worry, Mes, I'll play it exclusively for you," Sami winks. 

Sergio catcalls and Fernando smiles kindly. 

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Sami tells Sergio, pretending to be offended. 

Sergio just starts laughing louder. Mesut wants to come to his soulmate's aid, but Fernando pulls him aside. 

"Mes, a word," he says, "I-I just wanted to say... I didn't really thank you for-for..." 

"For Sergio?" Mesut says. 

Fernando nods. 

"You did," Mesut smiles, "You helped me find my soulmate." 

Fernando gives him a crooked smile. "Are you happy?" he asks. 

"Can't even begin to tell you how much," Mesut answers, "Are you? Because if you aren't, I can find you another soulmate." 

"No, thanks," Fernando says quickly, "This one suits me just fine. The only problem is his paranoid friend, who calls me every day and rants about date rape drugs." 

Mesut winces. "Oh, I know him. Be careful of him. Don't make him mad, I think he's been to jail." 

"Really?" Fernando frowns, "Sergio didn't tell me. Why did he tell you?" 

"He didn't," Mesut says quickly, "I-I just guessed it." 

"Fine," Fernando says, still skeptical, "But why..." 

"Mes, are you coming?" Sami calls. 

Mesut makes a mental note to thank Sami for saving him and hurries to his soulmate. 

"Well, I have no choice. We're practically getting kicked out of here, aren't we?" he laughs. 

"Only because Sami wants to show you his skills," Sergio says. 

"Acting skills," Sami corrects. 

"Sure," Sergio and Fernando say together. 

Mesut rolls his eyes and pushes Sami out, sending a mock-glare to the other couple. Before the door closes he notices how Fernando automatically takes Sergio's hand as he waves them goodbye. 

"It feels like they've known each other for an eternity," Sami says. 

"Their souls have," Mesut says convinced, "Since the beginning of the universe." 

"Like ours?" Sami grins. 

Mesut thinks for a moment, then reciprocates the grin. "No, ours knew each other long before that."


End file.
